The White Rose
by LiquidRainbows
Summary: I've never felt part of this world. I always felt out of place. A freak. But when my parents died my life turned even more upside down. I was shipped off to my Godfather and his daughter. But Maybe they can help me...maybe they know were I belong.
1. Chapter 1

I'd never liked funerals. So being at one for four people that you knew really well sure sucks. I didn't really pay attention,instead I let my mind wander as the preacher went on and on. I didn't look at the bodies in the coffins as I got stuck being the one shutting the lids. My parents had wanted me too. And my grandparents had wanted the same. I tried hard not to look at the still pale faces. Eyes shut,chests still. I blinked back tears once more. Tears I had been sure not to let spill over since the accident.

After the funeral,I was taken to my parents lawyer. Again,I didn't listen as he said things like 'I'm sorry' and 'I know it must be hard'. After he was done with all the unnecessary talk he told me I was being shipped off to some Godfather and his daughter I'd never even heard off. Great. I'd already had my stuff packed. All my clothes,a few personal belongings. I was told all my other things,like pictures and books,had been taken ahead of time.

Twenty minuets later I was at my Godfathers house outside of the city. The cab driver,who's name was Larry. Made a comment I ignored. I hadn't said a word for a strait two days. I grabbed my stuff and got out of the cab. The house was huge and brown,and in desperate need of a paint job. I was so different then my old house in the city. I took a deep breath and walked up the crooked steps. On all sides there were well trimmed tree's. I vaguely remembered that on the way most of the tree's had been dead. I shook that image out of my head. At my school I had been known as the School Hippy and had been head of the nature program. I was not going down that road again at my new school. Maybe my godfathers daughter could give me a few pointers. I think my parents lawyer had said that she was my age.

I took another deep breath and shouldered my book bag and grabbed the handle of my carry on. I raised my other hand. I was poised to knock. But I hesitated,for some reason I had a feeling someone was looking at me. I looked all around me but I saw no one. I shrugged then raised my fist once more and knocked on the door.

* * *

**so,introducing MK and the Professor in next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened before I'd had the chance to knock again. A girl that was my age,if not older was the one who answered it. She had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She had a smile that made me think maybe she was on drugs,but when I looked closer all I saw was a bright,friendly,accepting one had ever smiled like that at me before. No,a few times actually,before the accident... But I chased the memory away. "Hi,I'm Mary Katherine,but you can also call me MK." The girl told me. " Rosa." I said. My usually smooth soft voice was rough after me not speaking for two days."Well,don't stand there out in the cold!" MK said good naturally. She took my carry on in her hand and rolled it inside. I hesitated for a second,the staring feeling was back. I quick looked around before stepping after MK and shutting the door gently behind me.

The house was neat. It looked much cleaner on the inside and everything was interesting. There were pictures on the walls,at least I think they were pictures. Some of it looked like parts of bugs,or tiny saddles. MK turned a corner that split into a 'T' She went left,I looked right. There was an art easel with book shelves a plenty against the walls. A little cuby was filled with monitors. Whatever for? I mused. I fallowed her up the stairs. I began to smell paint and freshly cut wood. She opened the first door we came to and I looked around with wide eyes.

The room was _huge_ it had been redone,that much was obvious for the lumber and paint smell was stronger in here. The walls had been painted in extricate forest designs,tree's grew high and flowers of many colors wove in and out of the picture. I looked up and saw that the ceiling had been covered with those stick on glow in the dark starts. In the exact middle of the ceiling was a white full moon. The floor was covered in a dark green carpet that looked like it was supposed to represent grass. Against the farthest wall there were two queen sized canopy beds. The canopy looked like vines woven together with flowers here and there. Against the other wall there were three bookshelves in the shape of tree's with the front carved out and shelves built on it. Hanging from the ceiling in front of the only window was a single basket filled with water,lilies grew on the calm surface. I had never heard of lilies being grown inside before and I walked over in zombie like steps and reached up,touching one of the curly healthy green tendrils that hung over the side of the basket.

I didn't realize I was staring with my mouth open like a fool until MK coughed politely behind me. I turned and faced her."I hope you don't mind." She told me with a blush."That,I mean,you have to share a room with me." My face broke into a grin."Why would I care?" I ask."Your room is _freaking_ awesome!" We both laughed at the face I made and I wondered if this was what it felt like to be with a friend. My laughing came to an abrupt halt when a realization hit me."Were is your dad?" I asked her. She stopped laughing. "He had to go on a business trip. He didn't want to what with you coming over but it was necessary. He'll only be gone for a few weeks. A month at most." I didn't know wither to smile or scowl. I had a few months before I had to go back to school thank goodness. Sending time with MK would be awesome,but it is be deathly embarrassing knowing MK while not knowing what to do around her dad.

I broke off from my musings when a quick _tap tap taping _sound came from the window. I looked over my shoulder,brushing back length black hair from my face and watched her throw open the sash and fling the windows out. A small green and red bird,a hummingbird,came in and dropped a small white petal on the floor and zoomed out again. MK shut the windows, a worried and puzzled look on her face. She pulled down a black blind and it became pitch black in the room. I could not see anything but it was not long before MK had turned on a lap shaped like a tulip. She sat on the carpet and picked up the petal delicately. I watched her."What is going on?" I asked. She looked up and she looked stricken,in pain."I don't know how to tell you." She said in a voice barely a whisper."But it seems I need your help."

* * *

** To Candycanelila, I will be continuing it!**

**To the one Anonymous reader,thank you! And I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**TTYL guys!**

**~LIQUIDRAINBOWS**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at MK in disbelief as she explained everything to me. How there were these little people called Leafmen who protected the forest and how there were always fighting against the told me how they were outnumbered. And how they needed all the help they could get. She told me how they had almost lost the last time they chose a new queen. And she told me what the letter had said. That there new queen had been killed. And the Leafmen had finally been defeated.

An image of the dead tree's I had seen on the way here flashed through my mind."But...can't they get another queen? And what does this have to do with me?" MK shrugged listlessly."They can only chose a queen when an eclipse happens on the summer solstice. Then the old queen gives her powers,the life of the forest,to a certain pod and when that pod blooms in the light of the full moon those powers are transitioned to the new queen." I nodded."That makes sense." She sighed and got up."There's a spell here that will shrink us and then we can help the remaining LeafMen." She picked up the little slip of rose petal and opened her mouth to read it but I rushed over and clamped my hands over her mouth before she could utter a syllable.

"Your crazy." I told her."Were you planning to just go into danger with no supplies,or weapons?" I told her and I took my hands of her shook her head."I just-I really want to help them." She said. She looked at me,her leaf green eyes wide in distress. I placed my hands on her shoulders."We will help them." I told her,my voice was steely with determination. She nodded."Okay.." She said."What do we need to do?" I smiled and thought quickly."Food," I said." Stuff that wont rot or will need to be refrigerated." She nodded."Okay,I can put them in some book bags for us." I nodded."And I'll get some clothes out." MK put the rose petal on the bookshelf rim and then went downstairs. I could hear her clattering around.

I quickly started pulling open drawers and taking out clothes. I made a mental list in my head of what we would need and then began to go through the messy heap of shad pulled out and began to fold them neatly and place them into piles. Here's the list.

2 pairs each of light colored t-shits. One long sleeved the other short.(with the clothes we had on now that would leave three pairs of shirts each)  
2 plain skinny jeans with no decorations,like fake gems or colorful yarn  
Socks  
And a jacket. I made a guess it was gonna get cold.

I stood back and studied the piles. A clatter from below was quickly fallowed by the sound of MK stomping up the stairs. She entered the room,her arms full of food. She came over and dumped the food next to the clothes.

**MK'S POV**

MK looked over at Rosa as she sorted the food equally in to piles,like the clothes. She found this girl strange to her. When she had first been told by her father that his god daughter was coming over since her parents died,MK had been feeling a lot of emotions. Excitement,Fear,Anxiety,Worry. But mainly worry. She had no idea who this girl was and how she would act. Especially since she was coming to a complete strangers house after the cruel death of her parents. What had happened exactly was still a mystery to her,her father hadn't told her everything but she had been prepared for anything. Anything,but the cool,collected and seemingly emotionless girl who had appeared at there doorstep. When she had first come,she had said nothing,betrayed no emotion or at least any MK could detect.

When the hummingbird had suddenly darted in and out of her room leaving behind a little note MK had been scared to death upon hearing the true state of the loss of the queen and the death of the life of the forest. She hadn't even been thinking when she'd decided to do the spell. When she had told Rosa about the forest and the Leafmen she had been expecting her to laugh,or snort,or call her imaginative. But instead she had watched as emotions flashed across her face as fast as light. She had _believed_ her and that had made her really happy. Probably because she didn't feel like putting up with a nonbeliever when she had to go and save her friends.

That had been her only thought as she opened her mouth to read the spell. Then Rosa had stopped her,telling her that what she was about to do was not a good idea. She had to admit she had been right. She had taken charge then,telling MK what to do. And MK had done it,something she didn't usually do. And now she watching her put the food and clothes into two separate book-bags. Rosa handed her a dark blue bag. MK took it."Thanks Rosa." She said to her. Rosa's steely ice blue eyes looked back at her."Your welcome." She told her."Now,do you have any weapons? Anything...the Leafmen might have left around here?" She asked as she laced up black combat boots and put a belt through her belt loops on her nodded to her."Of course. My Dad use to study these guys,collect a lot of there stuff."

MK led Rosa downstairs. She got on a stool and pushed it up against the wall near the den and stepped on it as Rosa watched. She took down a frame and carefully took out the back and placed it on the table in the kitchen. Rosa peered over her shoulder as MK carefully undid the twine that held the tiny weapons in place. Rosa's black hair and pale skin made her seem like a dark angel,and it made her feel nervous to have her blue gaze over her shoulder like that. Eventually MK got the last little sword out and carefully stacked each one in her hand.

Rosa led the way outside into the cloudy afternoon,gray clouds obscured the sun and cast dim shadows against the house and ground. A few feet away they stopped. MK put the weapons down at there feet,if they were in her hands when they did the spell they would shrink. MK faced Rosa."Ready?" She asked her."Ready." Rosa said in determination. Mk took a deep breath. She held out the rose petal and they both began to speak the spell out loud.

* * *

**Okay,longest chapter I have ****_ever_**** written. I hope to have more chapters like this in the future. Also,I do not own Epic,only the characters I have made up. Also,future RoninXoc Thanks! And please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

I had been expecting a lot of things when I said the spell. Pain was one of 'em. But what I did not expect was that it tickled. And I mean _tickled. _I could feel it tingling inside of my bones and in my stomach. My very brain tickled as I shrank from my 5'9 to a little less than two inches. Eventually the sensation faded from me and I was able to stand up and look around at my new surroundings. The sky seemed higher,the grass taller than my being. I looked around for M.K and saw her a few feet away from me and walked over to her.

I looked at my hands as I walked. I felt myself but M.K had told me that the Leafmen were stronger than they appeared, faster and more agile and able to leap over five times there own size. I knelt next to M.K upon reaching her and helped her stand. She brushed her red hair from her face and smiled at me. "So," She said to me."How bout we get this show on the road?" I laughed."Ever the eager beaver." I told her."Alright,lets get the leafmens weapons on and then we can head into the forest."

We walked to the pile and my eyes immediately fell onto the Bow. It was long and elegantly made with several long and well carved arrows attached onto the front of the Bow as to keep both together so the arrows would not fall out during aerial movements. I looked at M.K and the look upon m face must have been considerably funny for she laughed hard and nodded her head."Yes,you can have the Bow. Do you think you can use it?" She asked me. I nodded very hard." My...parents sometimes did not agree on many things,but they did agree that I needed to be a well rounded person so they signed me up for a lot of classes. Gymnastics, and fencing, archery at camp and that kind of stuff." I blinked as realization dawned on both her face and mine.

" It seems almost...like you were trained for this." She said slowly as I slung the Bow over my shoulder."Don't-don't be ridiculous." I said with a stammer showing more emotion than I would have liked. I grabbed two swords and attached them to my belt. M.K herself took a sword and a bo staff. She slid it into a covering that she could put over her shoulder like a messenger bag and a single sword for herself. I looked at her and I have no idea why but we both just started laughing for no apparent reason and we could not stop. Maybe the realization of what we were doing had finally dawned on us. I don't know and I doubt I ever will but it took us a long time before we could stop.

After we had swallowed our giggled for what felt like the millionth time I got up from my spot on the ground and dusted the dirt off of my clothes. I shouldered my bag and the feeling in the gray air felt heavy. I took a deep breath. "Okay,next thing we need to do. Were going to need some form of transportation. Otherwise it could be a very long time before we manage to get any wheres near MoonHaven." I could literally see the gears turning in her head as she began to think. I saw her eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she finally settled on a thought. She opened her mouth and instead of her speaking her idea she placed her two pinkie fingers in the corners of her mouth and let out a quick five note melody that rang out eerily in the quiet air.

At first nothing happened but I trusted M.K, even thought I had only known her a few hours. She was keeping her eyes on the skies so I fallowed her gaze and I instantly saw what she had been looking for. Two dark specks appeared against the gray and white back drop that was the sky. I watched as the two hummingbirds darted towards us and they grew larger as I watched in fascination. The would have been small had I seen them from my other point of view but now they seemed almost as tall as I am. If not taller. The both perched in front of us.

I turned to M.K." How did you do that?" I asked and M.K blushed modestly. " Nod,my uh,friend, is one of the best fliers of the Leafmen so he became a trainer of the Leafmen's Hummingbirds. These were supposed to be a present for me. He trained them to answer to my call." I looked at the Hummingbirds. One was pure white with a splash of light gray on it's chest. The other was a rusty brown with black a tinge along the outside of it's wings. They were bare,wearing nothing but a saddle. They had of course reins but it seemed like they had been let out of were the were held in a hurry. I had a hunch why.

I turned back towards the birds away from M.K's gaze. The look on her face told me she knew why they had no armor as well. I walked to the white bird and gently brushed my hands along his forehead. "What is his name?" I asked M.K. "Nod called him Cloud and the other was Fall." M.K informed me as she approached the one called Fall. She slung her back bag over his saddle. I did the same and unslung the Bow and gripped it in my hand,I took an arrow and strung it so I would be ready. I swung my foot over his back and settled myself into the saddle. I snapped the reins and both bird and I lifted away. It did not feel that different to ridding a horse. M.K came after me a second later.

As we flew towards were M.K said MoonHaven was it was not long before we ran into trouble. Crows,not many,only five but it was enough to make me yank on the reins and hover,hoping the didn't see us. Of course they did and with a wild cry they lunged at us and an arrow whizzed by my head barely missing me by what could only be described as an inch in terms. In response I immediately let loose my arrow and a Boggan fell back from his crow. Four left now. "Split up!" I yelled at M.K and she darted away. I placed the bow back over my shoulder and then drew my sword. I stood upon the saddle and prayed that Cloud was trained enough not to dart away.

And then I leaped. Taking the Boggan by surprise I immediately cleaved him in half with my blade. The next Boggan proved harder to kill. I leaped to the next crow and my blade was blocked with his. I kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back a few paces. I whirled and aimed another kick at him but this time his head. His head whipped to the side and his arms flailed. I tried to swing my sword at him but he parried and swung my blade away.I ducked and rolled between his legs and stood quickly behind him. He let out and animal cry and with a final kick he fell from the birds wing. I leaped f\for Cloud and landed with an awkward thud. I groaned and and muttered under my breath about needing to work on my landings.

And then I saw M.K. She must not have felt she would be good at fighting because she was mostly dodging and evading. Fall moved in fluid movement and the crows moved with jerks of movement. I urged Cloud forwards and drew another arrow. I closed one eye and pulled back,trying hard to make this one shot count. A let out the arrow and it met it's mark. Killing the first Boggan but sadly the last one that survived and was quickly and smartly flying away as fast as he could. I made to fallow after him and finish him off but M.K darted in front of my.

**New RockRot(Oldd MoonHaven)**

Past the house and through the last few green tree's there is a growing forest of blackness and mist. And in that forest of mist there is a pile of gray crumbling stones that were once proud and glistening white like sparkling marble. But now the water around this once majestic island is murky and sluggish. And the tree's around it are large and black,a darker image of the rainbow of color they had been. Many were slowly being chopped down at the base by a large number of Jinn while being supervised by Boggans,cruel smiles on there lips and large black whips in there gnarled grisly hands. Screams echo through the woods and as Boggan laughter reins,cold and cruel.

A group of hulking twisted Boggans approach a group of Jinn working on the west side of the tree. There faces were gaunt and pale,with cake encrusted over them. Sweat beaded there brows and relief was obvious on there faces as the Boggans cracked the whip for them to stop. Two particular Jinn stood together. One had short cropped military styled hair,his shoulders were broad and his faced had what appeared to be a permanent scowl. The other was tall and had a more skinny build. His hair was long and shaggy and his smile looked a little forced.

They watched carefully as what appeared to be the lead Boggan as he looked each Jinn in the face. They watched as one Jinn made a face at the stench that radiated from the Boggan,and how the Boggan noticed and got all up in the girls face for a few minuets before continuing on. Then he finally came to the last two. He snarled and came up close. He looked at the younger one first,he sniffed him then grabbed his arm and the older mans as well. "This is them." He said in a growl like voice. He began to drag the two from there group and the crack of the whip filled there ears and the groans of noticable pain as the Jinn picked up there axes and worked at hacking away at the tree once more.

The Leafmen were half led half dragged away from the group and led up a path that would take them to the stone palace. And upon reaching there they were led up long staircases that were both new and familier and it took them to the very top. Upon getting there they were led into a large room with a single window and a splintery table. The two Leafmen had there wrists shackled to the table and then were left alone. "Ronin?" Said the teenager."Why do you think they brought us here?" Ronin shrugged."I guess they still think that were with the rebels." The rebels,only a few were among them trying hard to kill all the boggans. But they were sadly outnumbered. Many tried to escape and join them but most were cought and killed.

As they drifted into silence they heard the creaking of the single door and they stisted around as best the could while bound to the table. _"Mandrake_." Ronin hissed through his teeth. The old Boggan leader. Despite being locked inside a knot in a tree he had come back. How? No one knew. But he was stronger and had taken over. By death of the Child Queen. He was holding some papers in one three fingered hand and his staff in the other. He walked towards the front of the table and looked at the two. "Ronin. Nod." He said coldly. No answer. "You are friends with M.K?" He said and the two started paying attention."M.K's not here." Nod snapped. Mandrake smirked." Ah my young friend. I digress. M.K was seen a seen only a few hours ago." His voice turned cruel,it was dripping with menace." What do you know of her return?"

Ronin raised an eyebrow."I wouldn't know. I've been chopping down tree's." Nod nodded.(no pun intended)"Yeah,I haven't talked to her in weeks." Mandrake scowled."So you would also know nothing of her accomplice?" Ronin shrugged."What acomplice?" Mandrake threw the papers he had onto the was a skillfully drawn black and white picture of M.K. Wind whipping her short red hair. "I didn't know Boggans could draw." He rasped. Mandrake scowl deepened. "You do not know this other girl?" He said and pointed one gnarled finger at the other picture. It was black and white and drawn as the Boggan had seen the girl. Her hair was blown back and she was ridding upon a elegant face was serious and she had a bow in her hand,the arrows feathers were drawn to her cheeck,the picture taken at the moment she was about to fire.

" These two girls killed four of my best." He said. "Well,not M.k,she helped." He said with a smirk at Nod,as if saying his crush was not capable of defending herself. Both jinn stayed quiet and looked at him. "If you know anything,you should tell me." He said as he began to walk away. "We wouldn't want your friends getting hurt from my lack of knowledge on how to capture them safely." And he left with the pictures staring at Nod and Ronin.

* * *

**Finally finished! Gawd it took so long! **

**To a guest:No,no Mandrake pairing. (:) ) But Ronin plays an important part. ;)**


End file.
